pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi
Levi was the former head of the Baskerville family, the Glen Baskerville, preceding Oswald Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, pages 3, 24 . When Jack Vessalius was introduced to the Baskervilles after crashing a small party hosted by the Barma Dukedom Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, pages 8-12 , Levi was already on the verge of death, having discovered his successor and was in the process of transferring the Black Winged Chains to Oswald Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 12 . Levi is the father of Alice and the Intention of the Abyss (a term which Levi coined himself), Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 26-33, 24 however shortly after their birth, Levi's body mutated into the Chain known as Humpty Dumpty, whilst his consciousness joined the other past Glens within Oswald's soul Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 57, pages 32-33 . Levi's wish for change, led to the destruction of the Abyss' harmony which the Baskervilles had long held; ending its existence as a paradise and warping it into a dark prison. Just as well, Levi's misplaced trust in Jack eventually led to the Tragedy of Sablier. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 34-35 Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72 pages 20-22 Description Appearance In life, Levi had long white hair, which he had pulled back into a braid that had been tied around a ponytail coming out from the back of his head. A small section of Levi's bangs was allowed to drape over his face, reaching down to his shoulders, while another section of hair was brought forward from the back of his head and tied in a long braid which draped over his left shoulder Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, pages 3, 24 . When taken out of its braid, Levi's hair was shown to have been long and flowing, reaching the entirety of his torso in length. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 12 Levi had tired violet eyes. As he aged, the sclera of his eyes lessened and lessened until it was no longer visible, possibly because of the affect of his term as Glen Baskerville coming to an end Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 6 , as his sclera reappeared when his soul parted from his body and joined the other past vessels of Glen Baskerville in Leo's body. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 78, page 33 Most commonly, Levi wore a white dress shirt and a white ascot under a purple vest, which he wore under an overcoat that had black trim and was adorned with gold buttons. Over top of this, Levi usually wore a blue shawl lined with fringe that he wrapped around his torso, wearing dark colored pants and black boots to complete his outfit Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 6 . When attending official ceremonies, such as Oswald's Accession Ceremonies, Levi would wear a black coat with an elongated collar on the right side, which faded from black to bright crimson further and further down the coat, this being the exact same coat that Oswald would inherit from Levi when he became 'Glen' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, pages 24-25 . Personality Levi's overall personality was quite cheerful, tending to be rather sarcastic, finding entertainment in most situations no matter how inappropriate his humor may be at the time. Levi always seems to have a reason to smile despite facing his own potential death and losing people who he cares for. Although he does show that he can be serious if needed. It appears that he has a strange way of showing his humor as shown when he laughed at Oswald's observation and when Lacie grabbing Jack away from them. Levi did not display any skill in swordsmanship, however, he did display that his preferred style of wielding knives is using reverse-grip. His favorite things are reading, Hunting, and Appreciation of Fine Art while his least favorite thing is the class of people who can do nothing but obsequious. Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence Powers and Abilities *Each Glen Baskerville is capable of approaching and making contact with the Nucleus of the Abyss, although this had destructive consequences and could only be done in the most dire of circumstances *Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence revealed that Levi was skilled at archery. Chains Levi had contracts with each of the five Black Winged Chains. As Levi was a Baskerville, he was able to form "Illegal Contracts" without fear of a time limit for his time remaining on Earth. Using the Black Winged Chains, Levi was able to open paths to the Abyss. As well, the Black Winged Chains could pass judgement on those who have committed sins against the harmony of the Abyss (i.e. being born with the Red-Eyes of Ill Omen) and them summon forth the Chains of Condemnation to wrap around the sinner and drag them into the depths of the Abyss to be destroyed by the darkness of the Abyss if they're found guilty. All five Chains can also mend the Chains which encircle Earth should they ever be severed, thus allowing Levi to prevent the world from falling into the Abyss in its entirety. Apart from their main abilities, Levi could also access secondary abilities of the Five Black Feathered Chains during combat: Raven ' *Raven can breathe blue flames, capable of severing limbs and causing even death to the likes of even the Baskervilles. Raven can send out flurries of feathers doused in fire as well to attack victims from a further range. *Raven can also bind the powers of other Chains (which it had done on Dodo and B-Rabbit 100 years after Levi's time). 'Owl ' *Owl can spin threads which it can connect to individuals. These threads are invisible to everyone apart from the holder of the threads, and they are able to lead the holder directly to the individual its connected to by the shortest path possible. 'Dodo ' *Dodo's primary ability is to create illusions, which are able to make physical contact with victims, as well as assault the victims mind. *Dodo also displayed an attack which it used on Sharon Rainsworth long after Levi's time, the ability to attack individuals with dark energy. However, this seems to have been a relatively weak attack. 'Gryphon ' *None of Gryphon's secondary abilities have been displayed as of yet. 'Jabberwock ' *Jabberwock is capable of generating energy beams which can potentially vaporize anything in its path. Unfortunately, generating the energy beam takes time. '*Note that all five contracts were nullified with Levi when he passed them into Oswald. Quotes ;To Jack Vessalius *''"I see. This is… This is my servant Oswald, the older brother of your beloved Lacie."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 21 *''"You're an interesting fellow..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 19 *''You look like a living corpse, Jack."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 8 *''"I impregnated Lacie, and Alice was born in the Abyss..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 26 *"What I wanted... was change.' 'However, I'm afraid it is time for an accursed being such as myself to exit the stage. I leave the rest to you. You're free to use her to fulfill your wish, I'll be watching together with all the other past Glens." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 34-35 *''Levi: "The Abyss is at once the beginning and end of all things. The world is protected by Chains that prevent it from being engulfed by the power of the Abyss."'' *''Jack: I've never heard that before..."'' *''Levi: "Of course you haven't. It's pretty abstract even to me. And yet, it's thanks to this force that our world can remain as it is. You may not be able to see or touch them, but those chains are all around you just like the air. The Baskervilles are supposed to guard the power of the Abyss, and that includes those Chains."'' *''Jack: "What if... what if... those Chains were to break?"'' *''Levi: "Why would you... ask me something like that?"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 32-34 ;To Oswald *''"Still, it's pretty unusual for you to show interest in someone." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 22 *"Uh…what? I didn't know you swung that way." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 22 *"Do you even hear yourself talk? Try to explain why you felt that way about this man." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 24 *"It's ok; just tell me what you felt." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 24 ;To Leo *'Levi:' "Do you want to save his life?" *'Leo:' "Can you... do that? *'Levi:' We cannot heal those wounds... but we may be able to seal them. Have him drink its blood and pronounce its name." *'Leo:' Its name? *'Levi:' That's right. I'm sorry but we can't recall its name anymore. You will simply have to guess by looking at it." *'Leo:' "... Humpty Dumpty...?" Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 58, pages 17-18 Gallery 8 7092.png.gif|Introducing Levi Levy 1.jpg|Levi's shock after Lacie tells him that Jack was a toy to keep her busy until her death LevyIt'sBeenAMonth.png|Levi meeting Jack after a month after Lacie's sacrifice It'sAnExperiment.png|Levi, close to death Too popular.jpg Alice, Revis and Oswald.jpg|Levi and Oswald meet Alice 931715.jpg|the back cover of Volume 17 tumblr_m1o4tmfrGr1r0s7y1o1_500.jpg|Insert page of Volume 17 Colour Revis 2.jpg|Levi torturing Jun-Cat Colour Revis 1.jpg|Chibi Levi PHVolume18HQ.png Levi Chair 18.jpg Appearances '(*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories''' Trivia *Jun Mochizuki revealed that she removed the whites of Levi's eyes so that readers would find him creepy, in order to contrast Oswald's appearance. *In the non-canon story line of Caucus Race volume 3 it was revealed that Levi was formerly a famous author, writing murder mystery novels under the anagram EVIL. *In a comic, Oz & Elliot were seen fan-boying over one of his works and guessing what the personality of the author must've been to write such a gruesome story. They concluded that he was either: an old warrior, a scholary man with death close beside him, or just a plain goofy man who spent his freetime chasing for women. In other words: they couldn't be more correct. References Site Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors